Ben/Anna Split!/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Huggy monkeys, you'll never tag me! :Donny and Alma: Oh, yes, we will! :Donny: Only one of the huggy monkeys has to tag her, So let's split up. :Alma: OK, I'll go left, you go right. :Donny and Alma: Laughter :Donny: Oh, no! Hmm. :Alma: Monkey tag! Donny! Donny, we got her! :Doc: You totally did. :Donny: Time out. Time out. I ripped Ben. I'm sorry, Alma. :Alma: Well, it doesn't look too bad. As long as they can still hug, right? Gasps Oh, no. What good are huggy monkeys if they can't hug? :Doc: Alma, I'm pretty good at fixing toys. Why don't I take a look at Ben in the clinic? :Alma: Thanks, Doc. Wait! Ben wouldn't want to be without Anna, so take both of them, OK? :Doc: Good thinking, Alma. The doc is in. :goes off :giggling :Doc: Hi, everyone. :Toys: Hiya. :Hallie: And who do we have here? :Ben: I'm Ben. :Ana: And I'm Anna. Together, we're... :Ben and Anna: The huggy monkeys! chattering :Anna: Ben? A little huggier, please. :Ben: Um, that's as huggy as I can get. :Doc: Ben, your paw is ripped, so you can't hug the way you usually do. :Anna: But Ben's my hugging partner. :Stuffy: Happy to step in while Ben's injured. Whoa, aah! Unh. Sighs Doc, you'd better fix Ben. :Ben: Can you help, Doc? I mean, hugging is what we live for. We're world-famous for our hugging skills. :Lambie: Oh, is it true you once hugged for 14 days straight? :Ben: Sure did. Couldn't have done it with anyone but my little Anna-banana here. But now I guess out hugging days are over. :Doc: Not if I can help it. Come on, let's get you in for a checkup. :Doc: Can I see your paw, Ben? :Chilly: I knew hugging was dangerous. :Doc: Chilly, hugging's not dangerous. :Chilly: Ooh, good, 'cause I think I need a hug right about now. gives him a hug :Anna: Ohh. :Chilly: Ooh, nice one. :Anna: It was, but I miss Ben. :Doc: I have a diagnosis. Ben, your huggy patch is ripped. You have Huggy-Patch-otis. :Hallie: Let's record this in the big book of boo-boos! :Doc: Great idea. :Ben: I don't know what I'll do if I can't hug Anna anymore. :Doc: Don't worry. You're gonna hug her again, I promise. I'm gonna paste your paw patch back on. The paste might be a little cold, but it won't hurt at all. :Ben: Ooh ooh ooh-ooh. That tickles. :Doc: There. Your patch is back on. :Ben: Oo-oo-oo-ooh. I can't wait to try it out. :Doc: Hang on, Ben. That paste isn't... :Anna: Gasps Oh. :Doc: Dry yet. :Ben: My huggy patch. :Anna: Oh, Ben. :Ben: Anna, I love hugging you, but I think you'd better find a new huggy partner. :Anna: No, Ben. Without you, I'll never hug again. We were made to go together. See? It says so right here. :Doc: I'm not going to let anything stop the hugs. Ben, I'm going to paste this patch on again... Wrap it up... And then I think we should check you into the clinic for the night. :Ben: Ooh, great. Wait, did you say I had to stay here? :Anna: Overnight? :Doc: I know it seems scary, but sometimes it's good to be near your doctors and nurses in case you need help. I had a bad fever once, and I had to stay in the hospital overnight. :Ben: You did? Were you scared? :Doc: A little at first, but they took really good care of me. I was home before I knew it. :Ben: Well, if you think I should, Doc, I guess I'll stay. :Hallie: Oh, what a brave little patient. I'll check you in for the night. :Ben: What's that? Hey, it's me. :Hallie: It sure is, sugar. You wear a wristband when you're staying overnight in the hospital. It has all your information on it. See? "Ben Monkey. Needs frequent hugs." :Ben: Thanks, Hallie. I love it. :Hallie: Good. Now, let's make up a comfy bed for our little monkey. :Stuffy: Whoops! :Hallie: Mnh-mnh-mnh, that won't do. This bed is lumpier then a lima bean lollipop. :Stuffy: Medic! :Doc: Just keep your arm up. It'll heal better. :Ben: But my arm's getting tired. :Doc: I bet. Hallie, we're gonna need to help Ben hold up his arm. :Hallie: Way ahead of you, Doc. :Ben: Ooh-ooh-ooh! That feels much better. :Doc: Great. You're all set. I'll stay till you get settled, and then I'll check in on you later. And questions? :Anna: Um, Doc, I have a question. Where do I stay? :Doc: I'm sorry, Anna. You can't stay with Ben. He needs his rest, so visiting hours will be over soon. Tell you what. You can come sleep with me in my room. :Anna: But I don't want to leave my brother alone. :Doc: He won't be alone. Hallie will stay with him all night. :Ben: Don't worry, Anna. I'm gonna be OK. We'll both be brave. :Anna ::♪ Your name's Ben and my name's Anna ♪ :and Anna ::♪ Together we're "Ben-Anna" and we're never apart ♪ :Anna ::♪ You're my best friend ♪ :Ben ::♪ And I'm your biggest fan-a ♪ :Anna ::♪ I've got a hundred hugs for you ♪ ::♪ But only two arms ♪ :Ben ::♪ Together we're two, and a me without you ♪ ::♪ Is like a zebra without any stripes ♪ :Anna ::♪ But try to be brave even though I'll be away ♪ ::♪ I'll be thinking of you tonight ♪ :Ben ::♪ 'Cause my name's Ben ♪ :Anna ::♪ Ooh, and my name's Anna ♪ :and Anna ::♪ Together we're "Ben-Anna" and we're never apart ♪ ::♪ Together we're "Ben-Anna" ♪ ::♪ And you're here in my heart ♪ :Doc: Time for you two to say good night :Anna: Ben, I have to go now. :Ben: Night, sis. :Anna: Sleep tight, ya big banana. :Doc: OK, Ben, I'm gonna stay till you fall asleep, which shouldn't be long now. You've a long day. :Hallie: Ready for that story now, honey? :Ben: Yawns I sure am. :Hallie: "Once upon a time..." :Ben: Oo-oo aa-aah. Ben-Anna. :Hallie: Poor little fella. :Doc: I'll come back later to check on him. You take Walter and I'll take Gracie. I'm on call all night if you need anything. Take good care of our patient, Hallie. :Hallie: You can bet on it. Good night, guys. :Stuffy: Night. :Lambie: Good night, Hallie. Take good care of him. :Doc: Don't worry, Anna. If Hallie hasn't called, Ben's fine. :Anna: I know. It's just... I miss him. We've never been apart before. :Doc: Time for my rounds. :Stuffy: Mine too. A-round and around and around and around. Pants Boy, rounds are tiring. :Doc: No, Stuffy. "It's time for my rounds" means it's time for me to go check in on Ben. :Stuffy: Oh. I knew that. Sighs :Dr. McStuffins: It's almost bedtime, Doc. :Doc: I know, but I've got a patient staying in the clinic overnight. Can I go check on him? :Dr. McStuffins: Laughs Sure. Doctors hours are long, but it's worth it to help people feel better. I'll turn on the light and watch you from here. :Doc: Thanks. Be right back in. :Doc: He's doing great. :Hallie: Who wouldn't be with the best doctor in the whole wide world? :Doc: And a pretty fantastic nurse, too. :Dr. McStuffins: Waffles, Doc. Come and get 'em. :Doc: Sounds great, mom. I just have to check on my patient in the clinic. :Anna: Psst, Doc. Can I pick Ben some flowers? :Doc: Of course. :Anna: Ben? Oh, I can't wait to see him. :Ben: Oo-ooh. Morning, sis. :Anna: Oo-ooh oo-ooh Laughs Oh. :Hallie: Oh, my. :Anna: Doc, you sure Ben's paw is better? :Doc: Let's take a look. That hug patch is dry, Ben. You're cleared to hug again. :Anna: Hugs! :Ben: Hugs. :Ben and Anna: Ooh-ooh oo-ooh. :Stuffy: Yay! :Ben ::♪ I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for takin' all my ouches away ♪ :Anna ::♪ He didn't feel so good till you fixed him ♪ ::♪ Like you said that you would ♪ :and Anna ::♪ And we feel better, so much better now ♪ :Doc: I'd better get you back to Alma. She'll be so glad to see you hugging again. :Anna: Just a second, Doc. You took such good care of us, Ben and I want to give you all the huggy monkey thank you. :Ben and Anna: It's monkey time! :laughing :Doc: Ben-Anna! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts